The Hunt
by Clarifyne
Summary: Starting point is some time after the awakening happened. Ever since Yui Komori woke up from the dead strange things are happening to her. New bonds are formed. Some already there. Old memories appearing from a past life. Like a shattered glass Yui is trying to pick up the pieces of herself. Some she didn't even know were missing. Rated M for violence, language and adult themes ;)
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first time EVER writing something. English is not my first language so I hope u can forgive my typos if u see any. You are more than welcome to comment and tell me your thoughts. and I couldn't help but make the beginning sound kind of like a fairy tale but it just kindaaaa happened. And I liked it that way. soooo ops.

...

Enjoy !

* * *

The sun was setting and and soon enough the moon was shining high on the dark sky. Hidden away from all the city noise was lone Mansion in the middle of a forest. A place no people would randomly stumble upon. normal people would be going to bed by now, but for some it was time to wake up. The first one to rise out of his sleep was Ayato Sakamaki. He lifted the heavy lid off his iron maiden and it fell to the floor with a loud clang, that surely woke up the rest of the inhabitants of the mansion, or at least those with sensitive vampire hearing. Yui Komori, the only human in the mansion, continued to sleep unaffected by the noise. Her peaceful sleep would soon come to an end though. She stirred in her slumber as she scratched the fresh fang marks near her collarbone. They still felt itchy on her skin from the night before. In her sleep she scratched till her nails had ripped loose the dried surface and slowly red liquid started to bead on her pale skin. Instantly a shadow fell on the girl's sleeping form.

"Oi... Pancake, wake up..." said the owner of the shadow, sniffing the air.

...

No reaction

"Tsk.." Was the last irate warning he let out before he crawled onto the bed and loomed over the her. Her resting body completely unaware of the present danger in the room. Ayato smirked his trademark smirk as he neared her neck and without hesitation he roughly bit down. Alarmed at the sudden pain Yui instantly got up or at least tried to. Her first reaction was to cry out in pain, but a hand quickly covered her mouth before any sound could escape and she was pulled down to the bed. Ayato had woken her up like this way too many times now to not predict what her reactions would be. To be honest Ayato liked her screams, but he also knew that she would alert the others of their current activity, if he let her. Her screams normally sounded like a vocal invitiation for his brothers to join in and Ayato despised sharing. He growled into her neck at the thought. He sat up pulling Yui with him by the arms and pulled her into his lap. Reality soon hit Yui and she relaxed slightly knowing that it was futile to fight back. All her struggles would only make it more painful she thought as her small hands balled her nightgown.

Ayato quirked an eyebrow wondering why the girl had not moved. She couldn't possibly have fainted from fright, right? He almost laughed at the thought. Ayato retracted his fangs, none too gently and yui whimpered at the pain. This only made Ayato smirk again and grab her face to look at him.

"Didn't like my wake up call, pancake?" Yui only looked up at him with a dazed, but fearful expression.

She didn't really feel like responding knowing that she should be used to this thing by now, but god forbid she admit such a thing aloud. Ayato just shrugged at her silence and began licking off the remaining blood on her skin. Yui shivered as his tongue ran along her collarbone and tried to distract herself with her thoughts. Yui had been living with the Sakamaki brothers for over a year now and she had a good idea why none of the 'Prospective brides' down in the basement had survived just as long as she has. 2 weeks ago she had actually survived a knife to her chest and 6 hungry vampires hunting her down to suck her dry. The thought made her shiver but she also felt kind of hopeful. If she could survive that maybe there was still a chance for her to escape somehow. She stayed hopeful that she might make it out alive of this misery that had become her life.

Not noticing Ayato had stopped licking at her wounds, she continued to stare down at the ground. Ayato's smirk dropped and he threw her off his lap, as he rose from the bed. Yui shrieked and caught herself on the bedpost. 'Whoa' she thought to herself as she grabbing the reopened punctures.

"Am I supposed to take your silence as a yes then, pancake?" He said with a smirk wiping blood off his chin.

She let out a sigh and refused to look up at him. Normally she would just try to ignore his cocky comments, but this time she felt deep hatred bubble up from within. Instead of voicing her anger she decided to stay silent, which was probably the wisest decision when dealing with Ayato. Her silence only made Ayato's temper flare and he reached for her, when a loud knock on the door sounded.

"As you are already awake I will advice you stop whatever you are doing and come downstairs before you are late for school. I do not tolerate tardiness" Reiji snapped in a stern voice.

Ayato's hands that now hung in the air only centimeters from Yuis face, quickly retracted into the pockets of his pants. He looked down at her and scowled before teleporting out of the room. Yui let out a breath not noticing she had been holding it. For once she was actually thankful for Reiji's rude behavior. Not that she even dared to hope he had interrupted Ayato for the sake of her well being. She knew that the second eldest brother could not care less. His only motive being the fact, that he would probably be the one having to deal with the aftermath, had he let the redhead continue... Yui sighed out loud and got up to get ready for school..

Yui sat in front of the mirror on the vanity in her bedroon looking at her reflection. She had just finished putting a bandaid on her collarbone. Two puncture marks looked suspicious enough even for a nighttime school. In her opinion the brothers already attracted enough attention, not only with their looks, but also their odd behavior at times. Before coming to the mansion she would have called anyone crazy if they tried to convince her of the existince of vampires. Now, she just wished to go back to those carefree days, when she didn't have to worry about anemia or sadistic vampires. She sometimes wondered if the brothers was just sadistic due the the childhood they had or if it was actually in their nature to be cruel. Before she could finish that thought a sudden red glow caught her eye. Shocked she looked into the mirror. 'What was that...' she thought as she looked back to her nightstand. Through the keyhole she could see a reddish almost pink glow. She quickly rose and walked over to it only to find it gone when she opened the drawer. She looked down with creased eyebrows. The only thing she could see in the drawer was her pendant and the diary from her father, along with a picture of the two. She picked up the silvery cross pendant, studying it. The round globe at the center was the same colour of her eyes. Also the glowing light she saw was...

"But that couldn't be it. Am I going insane?" She said aloud. She has had that pendant since she.. wait when did she get this pendant again? She remembered it being a big part of her childhood. Other children had stuffed toys and barbie dolls and Yui... well she felt safe going to bed with her pendant around her neck. She tried to remember, when a hand suddenly grabbed her arm shoving her away from the nightstand. Startled she dropped the pendant onto the floor and looked up into angry red eyes.

"Ah! Subaru-kun..." She said surprised.

"Tsk.. You were supposed to be downstairs by now. How long do you intend to keep us waiting!?" He snapped at her and yui suddenly realized she must have been up in her room for a while now. She nervously glanced back at the pendant, now lying on the floor.

"Subaru-kun... You're hurting me. Please let go" she begged him while she maneuvered her left foot to slowly shoving the pendant under the bed, making it look like she only tried to take a step back from the imposing vampire. But Subaru did not let go. His eyes moved the the band aid on her collarbone that peeked out of her uniform. She could have sworn she saw a flicker of sympathy in his expression, but it quickly turned sour again. Suddenly without warning he teleported both of them downstairs, something yui had never experienced before. She was busy taking in her new surroundings not even processing she was being dragged to the limo. Oddly she felt bad for hiding the pendant from Subaru. He was the kindest of all the brothers and he did not take pleasure in her pain but... She just didn't want him to take it away or destroy it. After all he had no problem destroying her phone when she first got here she thought with a pout. Anyway how would she even try to explain to him why she was late? 'You see I got caught up trying to make my pendant stop glowing like a christmas tree...' as if she could say something like that. The brothers would officially consider her insane... Not that they could blame her. Anyone in her shoes would have gone insane by now.

As usual no one spoke in the car. Yui was fine with that and busied herself with rubbing her aching arm. She was sure to have a bruise after the rough treatment of Subaru. She glanced his way and silently scoffed at him on impulse. She froze pulling herself together and dropped her gaze to her feet. She knew that it would be her funeral if she were caught and yet the impulse took over. She waited for any reaction from any of the brothers, in case they saw her rebellious behavior, but got none. Relieved, she tried to think of something else, not really giving her uncharacteristic display any more thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so second chapter! please comment your thoughts below. Would really love some feedback._

_I just found out how fun it is to write so trust me I will be updating this story a loot. Pray for me._

* * *

_Falling... The feeling of falling was all that she could feel. Endlessly._

_Yui looked up at the large tree crowns. She was a little confused as she looked up. A baby blue colour filled out the holes between the rustling leaves. Her vision lowered to the beautiful rays of sunlight that curved their way through the thick branches and leaves. There was something familliar about the trees though. She could not put her finger on it, but something was familiar. Beautifully familliar. But where had she seen this before? She felt a serious feeling of deja vu looking at the scenery and tried to move but somehow her movements felt restricted. Around her hands she felt soft moldy... slithering... 'what?'_

**_"_****_SSSSSSsssssshhh" _**

_She froze and slowly looked to where the sound came from. Red eyes filled her vision and long thin fangs dripped with green liquid. She felt the droplets spill onto her cheek and her flesh being painfully dissovled. She tried to scream in pain but no air would come out nor could she draw any into her lungs. Everything felt so tight. Fearful she snapped her gaze up to the huge animal not even daring to blink. Something coiled around her body and she could no longer breathe. Panic swept over her and all she could see was the red eyes of that monster as it snarled at her and then finally leaped to eat her._

_..._

Yui slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. 'Oh...' she was in a classroom. She slowly sat up and looked around almost afraid. She realized she was extremely tense and her breathing almost labored. She swallowed thickly trying to calm down. She just prayed she had not made it too obvious, that she was sleeping. Hopefully her dreams did not make her stir too much. When she looked up again she realized no one had noticed. She let out a relieved sigh. Falling asleep in class would just result in her getting detention and that was the last thing she wanted. For normal students it would just mean an hour of homework and boredom, but for Yui... She shuddered as she remembered. The last time she got detention Ayato had to wait for her and he was not pleased. He ended up taking his sour mood out on her on the way home. She doesn't remember much more from that episode, except from the fact that he bit her and she woke up feeling sick for days.

Yui could not find the concentration to pay attention to anything the teacher said. Her thoughts kept going back to her pendant and her horrible nightmare. Normally she did not dream at all. Maybe she is really going insane she thought. She sighed to herself and looked down to the blank page where her notes supposedly should have been. She felt tired... So very tired. Anemia maybe? She did not have any headache or other symptoms though that would prove so. She glanced up at the clock. Only 15 more minutes left of class and she could go home. 'Can I even call such a place home?' She thought sadly, resting her head in her hand and absent mindedly touched the place Ayato had bit her earlier. She glanced down to her desk trying to pay attention to the teacher, when suddenly she felt a pang of pain on the inside of her mouth. Her gums suddenly felt extremely painful and itchy. She quickly grabbed her mouth and her eyes widened... 'What is th...' she didn't get to finish that thought as something dripped from her hands.

Ayato sat at the desk horisontal from hers and didn't even try to make his stare discreet as he looked at Yui. Her whole demeanor that day had been irritating the hell out of him. Her lack of response this morning and also the fact that she didn't struggle against him at all, when he bit her. And now she was looking as if ready to pass out on top of her notes. He didn't even take that much blood. 'Dramaque... Wait' he thought and looked closely. The page was completely blank. No notes or whatsoever to be seen. He got a little irritated at this, since he normally would just copy hers at the end of class. Was she intentionally trying to piss him off? His thoughts of punishment were interrupted when he heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up at Yui's face. She was covering her mouth and her expression looked painful. He was about to say something when a powerful smell hit him and he froze... Blood dripped onto the white page of her notebook. Ayato was officially spooked now, but kept his surprise sealed off behind his emotionless mask, in case somebody was looking his way. The bell rang and Ayato waited till all the other students left the room. Nobody had noticed a thing, except from Kanato at the back of the classroom. Slowly Ayato rose from his seat not taking his eyes off the human. Bag slung over his shoulder he slowly made his way over to her, just to stare her down and then the blood on her desk.

"Oi.. Where the hell did the blood come from?" He asked genuinely curious. The smell told him it was obviously hers.

When he got no reaction he kicked the leg of her chair. Yui let out a sound of surprise as she grabbed onto the seat with one hand trying not to fall off. The other hand still covered her mouth. The chair screeched and turned on the ground until it came to a halt right in front of the vampire. Now Yui was forced to either look up and face Ayato or awkwardly keep staring at his torse. Surprisingly enough she chose a third option and looked down to the ground. This just pissed Ayato off and he sighed angrily. 'Ugh... maybe that wasn't the best idea' Yui thought as she could feel the blood rush to her gums. The blood made everything in her mouth throb painfully and her mind raced trying to make sense of it all.

"What is wrong with her her?" Kanato's voice rang through the silent classroom. He was still seated and holding his stuffed teddy bear. He looked on with mild fascination at the scene in front of him. Like Ayato, he had noticed she looked more beat than usual, but decided not to voice this, at least not until her blood had spilled.

Yui actually wondered the same thing right now. 'What's going on' she thought nervously as she looked onto her hand, that was now covered in blood. 'Did a tooth come loose?' She wondered hopefully while she lowered her hand. She had a bad feeling about this and panic slowly crept up on her.

Ayato let go of his bag and let it fall to the floor. He crouched down to the ground until he was in her line of vision. His brow creased as he looked at the blood on her hand and then to her face. He grabbed her chin to make her open her mouth and she let him. The smell of her blood swam over him like a sweet wave and he had to focus a little harder to concentrate at the task at hand. 'Did she bite her tongue off?' He mused to himself but his eyes widened at what he saw. "What the hell?..." He whispered lowly. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Instead of her normal human teeth she now had two small fangs way sharper than any human's. His mouth fell open in surprise and his eyes met that of a scared Yui komori on the verge of tears.

Forgetting the blood in her mouth she tried to swallow normally, but when the cobbery taste hit her tastebuds she choked on her own spit. It sent her into a violent series of coughs that only made the pain come back worse. Tears now spilled from her eyes and she could hear Kanato approaching. Suddenly feeling very dizzy, she grabbed onto the closest thing to keep her upright, which was Ayato's shoulder. She leaned onto him trying to regain her breath. Her mouth felt so gross and she just wanted the pain to stop. But before she could think more of her current misery two hands slid around her hips and lifted her up. Ayato positioned her onto the desk and she looked up at him. She tried to say something, but his face was suddenly much closer to hers and she almost flinched as she felt something soft touch her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

It's 2 am here and I'm already half way done with chapter 4. I hope the length of the chapters are satisfying enough.

Enjoy the read :)

* * *

Yui felt the soft pressure of his lips on hers and almost flinched away. Ayato smirked against her mouth. Her reactions always spurred him on in moments like these. She tried to push against him and pull away, but Ayato was not having it. He merely held the back of her head with one hand and supported his weight on the desk with the other, as he leaned into her. He growled against her mouth and tilted his head for a better angle. She almost jolted as she felt his tongue run across the seam of her lips. Yui had a good idea of what he was trying to do and just the idea of it made her cheeks flush red. She tried to breathe through her nose and on top of it all she felt like a cornered mouse. She always knew that Ayato was impulsive and always acted before thinking. But this was too much... Suddenly she felt something pierce the flesh of her thigh and she gasped at the sudden pain. Ayato took the chance and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her now open mouth. She grabbed onto his uniform as she felt his tongue slowly running along her gums. It stung a little and she tried to voice her pain, but this only made Ayato slip his tongue in further. Ayato made a content sound in the back of his throat as he licked the back of her teeth. Realisation suddenly hit Yui as the cobbery taste was not as strong anymore. 'The blood...?' She thought a little disappointed. She was disgusted at her own emotions, but she could not help it. Out of all the brothers, Ayato was the hardest one to predict. Sometimes he would be extremely cruel but other times he would be almost gentle. Ayato was extremely arrogant and mean, but sometimes his actions did not go along with his selfish reasons. She opened her eyes not realising she had closed them and glanced down to the other offender sitting at her desk. Kanato was leaning over, holding her thigh down with his hands as he sucked her blood. Yui felt extremely violated and dizzy. He was drinking in small, but. Fast gulps almost like a greedy child. Hopefully someone would come looking for them soon. She only prayed that it would not be Laito. She was not confident that she could survive the treatment of all three triplets at the same time.

Truthfully Ayato had not really intented to kiss her, but a strange impulse overcame him. The same impulse he experienced the night of the awakening by the lake. As conflicted as he was he still enjoyed Yui's mouth. He tapped his tongue onto hers and surely enough he felt her tongue move against his in response. He heard her mewling and felt her leaning into him. She tasted amazing, but he figured it was because of her blood. Yui was different from the other brides that had lived and died within the Sakamaki mansion. One reason was her blood. The scent was irresistible and the taste delicious. Part of it tasted like Cordeila, his mother. It would make sense since Yui had his mothers heart beating inside of her chest. But the blood of his mother had never been able to drive the brothers so mad with hunger. Reiji had said that it did not matter whose blood it was. The awakening had the same effect on every bride and their blood would grow so tempting that eventually they would be sucked dry and die. The night of the awakening Yui was almost killed because of that same reason.

Slowly Ayato opened his eyes, sensing something wrong. He pulled away looking at Yui's flushed face guessing she would be fainting any minute now. But when he looked at her eyes he could see she was wide awake and focused. He noticed that Kanato had stopped biting her thigh and was now curiously studying Yui, noticing her strange behavior as well. Ayato inhaled and his eyes widened. Her scent was different. Her human scent was still evident, but there was something more. He could not smell her fear anymore and that just made him confused. But something else in her scent suddenly spiked. He leaned in closer. It smelled almost like... His thoughts were interrupted when Yui suddenly shoved him aside.

Yui could not help but respond to Ayato's maddening kiss. He seemed to be lost in the taste of her blood and she felt something primal in her awaken. She did not feel scared anymore. She felt light as a feather. Why was she even afraid to begin with she wondered. The pain in her thigh was not bothering her anymore and Ayato's tongue almost felt soothing against hers. It calmed her. The bleeding had stopped but Ayato did not let her go. Her gums still ached but it was not really painful. It was more itchy than anything. Yui mewled into his mouth and tried to get closer to him. Her canines were itchy and she felt a growing need for... something. Yui suddenly felt cold and uncomfortable and not even Ayatos warm breath was helping. Ayato pulled away and this only made the girl even more frustrated. She looked up to say something, but it was not Ayato that caught her attention. A strong scent assaulted her nose and something clicked into place in her mind. Something made sense. Whatever that smell was she needed to get closer. H

er whole body was throbbing with need and her blood boiling. Her body knew. She met the eyes of a female student with long brown pigtails and dull green eyes. It was only brief as the student hurried down the hallway, knowing that she saw something she probably should not have. She watched the girl move as if she was watching a movie in slow motion. Something compelled yui to move and fast. She was out of Ayato's grip faster than any of the brothers could react and rushed after the female student. Yui did not know what she was doing but it felt right. That girl had what she needed and it was not just a gut feeling... It was an instinct.

"What the hell is she doing?!" Ayato exclaimed catching himself as he stumbled back. He turned around in the matter of seconds to confront the girl but she was nowhere to be seen. He had never seen her move that fast before... Heck he had never even seen a human move that fast before! Kanato mirrored Ayatos bewildered expression and crushed his teddy bear against his chest. A piercing scream shook them out of their reverie and ran out of the classroom.

...

Shu Sakamaki the oldest of the brothers, walked the halls in search of his missing brothers and the human girl. After 20 minutes of listening to Reijis annoying rambling, back at the limo, he had enough and volunteered to go find them. Anything to get away from the verbal garbage that ruined his music. At least like this he could listen to the soft melody in peace, as the halls were empty and silent. Or so he thought. After 5 minutes of walking, the only sound being his shoes against the stonefloor, he suddenly heard a scream. His first guess would have been Yui and it would have made sense as to why the three of them were late. It was common for Ayato to seize any chance he got to drink from her before anyone else could. But it was not her voice. His brow creased in confusion and a part of him wanted to seek out the sound, but he was not here for that. Right when he was about to turn down a hallway something stormed past him. Or rather someone. He had heard the girls' labored breaths and smelled the adrenaline in her blood long before before he even saw her, so he was not really surprised when she ran past him. To say she looked panicked was probably an understatement. The girl looked terrified and her uniform was a mess. Part of her skirt was ripped and the buttons on her jacket gone. Red stains of blood could be seen on the white shirt underneath, but Shu did not have to see it. He could smell it the moment she was within range. He was almost tempted to reach for the girl, as she ran in front of him oblivious to the fact that he was there, but he figured that one of his brothers were hot on her heels. There was another smell in the air that he knew all too well and he knew now it was either Kanato or Ayato tormenting the girl. After all those two loved the chase. He just let her run along as he sighed and took a step forward. But what came next he was completely unprepared for. He was tackled to the ground and landed on his back with a painful grunt. He growled threateningly as he felt someone straddle his hips. When the fuck had his idiot brothers become so careless as to run right into him? Shu thought as he opened his eyes to the offender. "What the hell do you think yo.." he was about to rage on but the words died on his lips. His blue eyes widenened when he looked into glowing ruby eyes.

"Yui...? Wha..." he did not get to finish his question as Yui hissed angrily at him, her newly developed fangs coming into view and that shut him up completely. Surprise and confusion painted his features. Their gazes only locked for a second before she snapped her head up in the direction of hurried footsteps. Pieces finally fell in place in Shu's mind, but before he could do anything Yui jumped to her feet and ran off with speed he had not seen a human use before.

"How troublesome..." he muttered to himself not wanting to be the one to tell Reiji about this. He was about to get up when Kanato and Ayato came into view. The three of them just stared at each other. "You really need to stop sleeping in the hallways" Ayato said mockingly crossing his arms over his chest. Kanato snickered in the background. Shu rolled his eyes at the two and got up. "Shut up and explain why the hell Komori is on rampage" Shu snapped in a rare display of anger. The last time he got knocked to the ground like that was when he spoke back to his father back, when he was a child. The memory quickly turned his mood sour and he scowled not caring if he took it out on his younger siblings.

"Hah? Pancake ran through here?" He asked and was about to turn away but froze mid action. Beside him his brothers had a similar reaction. The slowly looked down the hallway but could hear nothing but silence. The only sound filling the air was that coming from Shu's headphones. There was a looming smell of blood in the air and it was not just a little... Nor did it belong to Yui. The last time any of them had smelled this amount of blood was back when the triplets murdered Cordeila in cold blood.

"Reiji is gonna be so mad" Kanato mumbled into his teddy bear.

* * *

I would really appreciate comments on how the story is so far :3.


	4. Chapter 4

So fourth chapter is here. Apologize for the hold up but I have been working non stop... Barely had any time to wrap it up. But here ya go!

* * *

The car drove through the gates and came to a stop in front the grand entrance to the mansion. A man with long white hair in a low pony tail stepped out of the vehicle. His golden eyes carefully took in his surroundings as his brow creased. No sound reached his senstive vampire ears and no smell could be detected. Only old ones. _Irrelevant_. His eyes narrowed and he began climbing the stairs. Not caring to take off his expensive shoes, he entered the main foyer. There were no one to be found and he quickly concluded that he was all alone in the mansion. He looked to one of the many antique clocks decorating the room. It was way past their normal school hours he thought slightly annoyed. With a sigh he made his way upstairs not caring to use any of his vampire abilities to cut the trip short. It had been a while since he had been back _home_ after all, so he did not mind taking his sweet time. When he finally arrived at his desired destination, he also concluded that the human female, he had put into the care of his sons, were also missing. He entered the room and instantly found something amiss. The gentle moonlight lit up the room, but it was not the moon that held his gaze. The mans beautiful features changed into a frown and he made his way over to the nightstand, where crouched to the carpeted floor. Quickly he reached under the bed and he held up the glowing pendant. Within his palm he could feel the light pulsing, almost as if he held a beating heart. Molten colours of red and pink swirled within the orb and something there was something sinister about it.

"Well, this makes things a little more complicated..." Karl Heinz spoke to himself.

...

Back at the school

...

Yui felt extremely heavy as she walked down the stairs. She was searching for something, but she did not know what. Had she lost something? Feelings of anxiety and loss clouded her senses. Her body wanted something desperately and her mind was almost at the same page, but not quite. Her head pounded like someone had hit her with a baseball bat and the throbbing kept her from gathering her thoughts. A sob escaped her lips as she closed her eyes, thinking it might help. But insteak of darkness, she instantly saw flashes of colour spark behind her eyelids. Faces appeared in her head and they all glared at her. Had she done something wrong? She recognized them, but she could not recall their names. She heard voices and terrified screams, that echoed in her mind. The sounds and colours became too muddled together and she felt like her head would explode. She could not take it anymore and her eyes jolted open. Her vision became blurry and she gasped for air. She felt like she was going mad. her Body was on overdrive. Stumbling forward she tried to catch herself against the railing, but still ended up falling. Instead of forward, She fell on her butt and looked down at her feet in defeat. She was so exhausted. Everything in her head felt clouded but one thing was clear. Something had definitely happened to her, but she could not remember what and it frustrated her to no end! Her head felt like it was tearing apart the more she tried to remember.

She tried to look around for any clues, but found nothing in particular. She only noticed that her stockings were dirty and her eyes started to slowly trail up her own body. She noticed her left stocking was pulled down slightly for some reason and left her smooth skin exposed. She looked at her thigh and recalled sensations... of pain? Was she hurting? She shook her head. Yui felt fine and could detect no injuries on her person. _Except from the ticking bomb someone appearantly planted in my head_... Her black skirt looked normal only with some darker spots to be seen here and there. Her shirt was wrinkled and she tilted her head furter down.

**Drip**

Huh?

**Drip... Drip.**

Her eyes widened as red spots appeared on her white shirt. She felt something tickle down her chin and hastily reached for it. She pulled her hands back to look and her eyes widened in disbelief. Blood covered her fingers and she looked at the red liquid as it trailed down her hands in an almost tempting fashion. Unconsciously she licked her lips. It was not her own blood. How she knew was beyond her, but she knew. She expected to be repulsed by the cobbery taste, but instead of cobber she tasted... Something sweet. Sweet and also kind of minty in taste. Something that should have made her reel in disgust, but she couldn't stop herself from swallowing.

**Thump**

She grabbed her chest and squeezed tightly. Suddenly she felt very dizzy again.

**Thump, thump**

She felt like someone had grabbed her heart from the inside and squeezed it like a toy. She felt something shift in her mind. This time there were no faces or screams filling her senses. Instead it was like a cloud spreading, soothingingly. It eased the painful throbbing in her chest. Flashes swept over her again and she gasped. She closed her eyes in surrender.

...

_When she opened her eyes again she was not in the school halls anymore. She was in what appeared to be a jungle. She heard something shift above her and looked up. A girl sitting on a branch with her legs dangling between the leaves. The girl looking down at her and smiled. Something about that smile told her that she knew the girl. She had seen that smile before, but where? Her eyes were a deep green colour, much like the green lush surrounding her. Her hair was raven and braided in a long braid, that fell over he shoulder. A few freckles covered the bridge of her her nose. She sat up there looking calm and playful surrounded by nature. Almost like a painting. The sunlight cascading down was creating a slight halo effect around her. The girl laughed happily and she outstrecthed her hand obviously for Yui to take. Everything about the girl calmed Yui's senses and she felt her body moving closer. She saw a hand reaching for the girls' outstreched one and soon she realised it was her own. She felt their fingertips graze each other. Everything seemed perfect. In place._

_**SNAP**_

_In that moment it was like everything froze. Yui suddenly felt weightless and she looked up to the girl in confusion. Something happened. Her beautiful green eyes were now glassy with tears. Her soft smile was gone and her features were twisted in fear. Her mouth moved as if she was crying out for Yui. The girl leaned forward in desperation and tried to reach for her, but it was too late. The image shattered like glass._

_Yui was falling._

_Falling endlessly..._

...

Outside the school only Subaru, Latio and Reiji remained waiting. Dawn was approaching and Laito yawned loudly. Subaru growled in impatience and Reiji busied himself with cleaning his glasses with indifference. The only thing that broke the silence was Laito's unexpected chuckle and all eyes turned on him. Other than the flash of annoyance Laito expected to see, he saw Reijis eyes darken to a even more dangerous colour.

"What exactly do you find funny about our current situation, Laito?" Reiji asked while putting his glasses on. Menace lacing every voice. His patience clearly growing thin.

"Ha ha... I haven't said a word and I still managed to hit a nerve, dear brother?" Laito responded clearly amused. "We sent the wrong brother to look for them. He has probably joined in on the fun." Laito said and shivered while he imagined the gory scene of his 3 brothers sucking Yui dry. "Ah! I'm so jealous..." Laito sang and hugged himself.

"You are a disgrace" Reiji stated back.

They stared at each other dangerously, electricity could almost be seen sparking in the air between the two. Subaru growled in annoyance at their antics and stood up.

"That's it! I'm going to look for them." He said and turned to exit the car. The moment the door opened all 3 brothers were hit with an overpowering scent. Blood. Lots of it. Someone was either dying or already dead.

"Find them." Reiji commanded and in the next second the car was empty.

...

Yui laid unmoving on the stairwell. Glowing pink eyes slowly fluttered open and she took in her surroundings. Her back ached from the uncomfortable position, but she quickly recovered and got up on her feet. She felt lighter and reached for the railing to support herself.

**CRASH**

She felt the wood splinter under her grib and a jab of pain forced her to retract her hand. She paled as she looked at her bloody palm, small splinters sticking out in random places. What in the world just happened?! Confusion and worry overtook her features and she took a step back from the now destroyed wood. She kept looking but noticed something different. She could see dust whirling around in the air. She looked at it like she was looking through a magnifying glass. Everything looked brighter. More detailed and colourful. She studied her injured hand and removed a splinter. She expected to see a small mark, but only saw smooth skin. She just stared dumbfounded at her hand. She was definitely seeing things... she shrugged it off as she heard footsteps approaching.

"Pancake! What the hell?!" She whirled around to look for the source of the voice and saw Ayato storming towards her. "Eeeek!" She was surprised atb the speed he used and once he was within range he grabbed her hand pushing her into his chest. She whimpered in response, as she felt the splinters embedded in her palm shift.

"How dare you run away from Yours Truly like that. You're really asking for it this..." the words died on his lips when he suddenly noticed her dirty attire. Well mostly he and Kanato were to blame, but he did not remember letting any blood spill. Not only did she look like a slaughterhouse, she also smelled like one. Up close he could clearly smell she was the source of that bloody scent that hit them all earlier. But what freaked him out the most, was the fact that the blood did not belong to Yui. Something overpowered her normal scent completely. He smelled it the same thing back at the classroom too but he couldn't be sure. She smelled like a... _No that's impossible._ He shook off the idea. He looked down at the terrified girl, trying to make sense of it all, but she was not meeting his gaze. He followed her gaze and looked at the destroyed railing.

"Ayato something happened! I... I just woke up here an.. And I don't know how I got here." she said in a low voice.

"Well, obviously" Ayato said, not removing his eyes from destroyed wood. Had Subaru been through here?

As if on cue Subaru appeared at the end of the stairs and with him the rest of the Sakami brothers. All except Reiji.

...

Reiji had found a trail of blood that he followed in hopes of getting answers. Small droplets could be seen on the ground in random places. A hunt had clearly taken place. The bloodtrail came to a stop in front of the bathrooms, where it turned more into a smear on the white floor. His brow creased. There was no mistaking it. Something vicious had attacked here. The scent of human blood was almost became sickening as he neared the door. He catiously opened it and a rare display of utter surprise painted Reiji's face.

There was blood everywhere.

It smeared the walls and the bathroom stalls. It was sprayed onto the mirrors as if something sharp had hit an artery. Bloody hand prints could be seen on the walls, clearly human. Some looked more like scratches made by a panicked animal. He could still smell the faint scent of adrenaline marking the crimescene. He looked to the massive pool of blood occupying the middle of the bathroom. It was clearly fresh and in it... was a dead human girl.

Reiji sighed and took off his glasses. He began rubbing them clean, as he studied the recent battlefield. He almost felt bad for the poor human. She had met a rather violent end. And the way this... S_laughter_ was carried out, there was no way it could be done by a human. It had to be the handiwork of a supernatural being.


End file.
